


Obsessions

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pets, Post-Canon, Robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: {In which Robotnik has a Robotic Pet named Beep and I love him}After Returning from the Mushroom Planet and gaining his Sanity back, Dr Ivo Robotnik because obsessed with catching a certain Blue hedgehog and will stop and nothing to have him. Agent Stone loves Robotnik with all his heart, but he doesn't know how long he can stay without breaking.[Mixing The Movie Robotnik with the Robotnik from Sonic X cause I love the fact he talks to the robots he created like actual humans and I need more of that. Also uses song Lyrics for Chapters.]
Relationships: Agent Stone (Sonic the Hedgehog 2020)/Original Male Character(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Using the song Evermore From The beauty and the best soundtracks, it's not the whole song, cause I need angst, but it's the first verse before the chorus. 
> 
> Song:
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/3Yn97I3qIj7Px0Bi4rkD2q?si=30xtfobvTTiXcnvNhBk8_g

_I was the one who had it all_

Dr Ivo Robotnik sat in his mobile lab, mindlessly working on a small drone that was on his desk. Wires stuck out of it like they had been just thrown in place. Soft music was quietly playing from the speakers of the huge computer. The smell of grease and ramen noodles faintly lingered in the air, there was a faint scent of Coffee added to the mix, but it smelled stale.

_I was the master of my fate._

The computer was showing the cameras feeds from the outside of the mobile lab. Every so often gazing up to to monitor, he would gaze through the cameras as if he was looking for something, or, someone, within the camera feeds.

_I never needed anybody in my life._

It was an arguement. Over something so simple and stupid, find the blue hedgehog, it was as simple as that. Nothing more, nothing less. Agent Stone thought he was obsessing over this.

_I learned the truth too late._

Three weeks, 21 days, that's how long stone has been gone for. Ivo didn't know where he went, when he tried to call Stone's cell phone there was no answer.

Ivo had tracked the cell phone back to Stone's bedroom in the mobile lab, all the unread messages and missed phone calls, all locked behind a simple pattern that Stone used.his lock screen a photo of his agent graduation, a few people lined up with him, all staring straight ahead though you could a smile creeping through on Stone's face.

_I'll never shake away the pain_

Nightmares terrorized Ivo, he would wake up screaming. He would never admit it, but he would sob out for Stone, calling for him, begging him to come back. But there was no Agent Stone there, Just the doctor and his loyal badniks.

Ivo felt something nudged his foot from under his desk. He looked under to see Beep, a smaller badnik who had a fault in his programming. Ivo said he was going to scrap it a while ago, but Stone said it was cute, so it stayed for a week longer. A week turned into a month, then 4 months then a year.

Seems like alot of things around here said cause they were cute.

The small robot started nudging the doctor's chair away from his computer. Beeping cheerfully as it continued.

"What are you doing now Beep?" Ivo muttered, watching the small robot move the chair away. Beep continued the movements when he got the chair with the doctor in it he made a motion to look up, it's icy, dark blue lens looked at Robotnik and beeped softly, looking towards the lab door, then back up to his creator.

"I still have work to be done." Ivo huffed, moving his chair back to his desk. Beep made a frustrated noise, and the next thing he knew beep was laying on his lap like a cat. "Beep, get up."

I close my eyes and he's still there.

"Beep. Get. Up." Ivo tried to pick up the small robot but it was content to staying there.

"Beep. Up. Now." Beep made a sad noise and got down off of Robotnik's lap to the floor beneath his feet, laying there. Robotnik sighed.

"You miss him too, don't you Beep?" Ivo sighed, picking up Beep and holding him close to his chest. There was a noise made from Beep's speakers, to Robotnik it sounded like a yes.

 _I let him steal into my melancholy heart_.

Ivo sighed. "I miss him too bud." He stood up, his oversized long coat swaying behind him as he carried Beep in his arms like an overgrown cat. Ivo turned off the lights in the lab and made sure everything was locked up for the night. Then he headed to his own room, with Beep in his arms.

_It's more than I can bear._


	2. Chapter 2 {Stone's}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Stone needs a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tightrope from greatest showman soundtrack. Not the whole song but it fits
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/0GVuLQtPXFaL18ijEOqoAa?si=LhcvbyHZRD60N6L_jrCNcA

  
_Some people long for a life that is simple and planned._

The night had been quiet and calm, a gentle breeze rushed through Aban Stone's hair as he clung to his suit jacket, hugging it tighter around himself. It was a crisp Fall evening, early October where the leaves were still falling to the ground. 

_Tied with a ribbon._

Stone shivered as the breeze rushed by again. He forgot his phone he realized, but he was too damn bull headed to turn around. The walk had been long. He didn't know how long he had been walking, nor which direction he was headed in but to Stone. He didn't care. 

_Some people won't sell the sea cause they're safer on land._

4 years, four **_fucking_** years Aban had wasted on that brilliant asshole of a doctor. And sure, there was alot of give and take with dating the guy who was supposed to be superior to you. And yeah, there was alot of give and take to their relationship.

~~Now that Aban thinks about it, there was more time put into work rather than their own relationship.~~

_To follow what's written_

The nights had grown colder and the distance between them and grown as the nights had continued on. Their pet robot Beep refused to stay with Robotnik after dark, and stayed with Stone to wait till Ivo came to bed.

It rarely happened before the sun came back up. 

_But I'd follow you to the great unknown_.

Tears starting and the corner of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. But they started down his cheek and he couldn't stop them, no matter how hard he tried too. His knees felt weak, and his legs felt tired. He curled up clutching his stomach as another breeze went through the suit's fabric. 

Stone couldn't remember the last time he had eaten something. 

_Off to a world we call our own_

Wiping the tears out of his eyes he spotted a lone dinner on the side of the rode. It looked a bit out of place with the overgrown trees and bushes around, but Aban found he didn't care. His pace quickened, even with his legs hurting, and quickly got to the diner.

He stood at the front door and tried to compose himself to look not so weak and heartbroken. He fixed his suit and opened the door, stepping inside. 

Warmer air was the first thing that greeted stone as he closed the door behind him. The diner was small with only a few patrons scattered among the seating area. The menu behind the counter was handwritten, spelling out the special of the day; southern style biscuits and gravy, as well as some soups and sides that were available to the public. 

Aban found a seat in the corner and sat near the window, having a good view of the parking lot and the trees that shook in the light breeze. A younger waitress noticed aban and quickly went over with a menu. 

"Hello sir." The young lady said softly, making Stone come back to the reality at hand. "Can I get you anything to drink to start you off with?" She asked setting the folded menu on the booth table. 

"A coffee with cream would be great miss." Aban said smiling politely at the waitress. 

"Not a problem Sir. I'll be right back." She walked off back behind the counter as Stone picked up the menu, reading it over. 

_I'm walking a tightrope with you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated!


End file.
